Normal People VS POTC Fans
by Hummingbird The Transformer
Summary: Just some comparing normal people to POTC lovers. Let me know in reviews if you want more! Review! Normal people won't review. A few curses.
1. Chapter 1

Normal People: say 'Who cares about Jack Sparrow.'

POTC Fans: say 'Its Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!'

Normal People: See a peanut and eat it.

POTC Fans: Shoot their mirage for the peanut and then eat it.

Normal People: See Will's death and sit there eating popcorn and say 'Whatever he's just a character in a made up movie.'

POTC Fans: Cry hysterically while their friends give them tissues.

Normal People: Shrug when their boat is stolen and say 'I can get another one.'

POTC Fans: Slap the thief across the face and say, 'You stole my boat!' And when the thief protests they slap them again.

Normal People: Take a cruise on a big luxury liner in the Caribbean for vacation.

POTC Fans: Cruise on the infamous _Black Pearl_.

Normal People: Say 'Dang it.' When their stuff is missing.

POTC Fans: Say 'DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW!'

Normal People: Say when they first see POTC, 'Eh..'

POTC Fans: Say after watching it for the 167th time, 'I GOTTA WATCH IT AGAIN!'

Normal People: Doesn't mention that they just watched POTC.

POTC Fans: Remind all their friends they just watched them AGAIN. For the 200th time.

Normal People: Say 'The At World's End wedding was okay.'

POTC Fans: Say 'The At World's End wedding is SO awesome!' (some fans)

Normal People: Say 'Davy Jones is creepy.'

POTC Fans: Say 'He's so bad ass!'

Normal People: Think the POTC soundtrack is badly made.

POTC Fans: Listen to it everyday because its so awesome!

Normal People: Never want to try rum in their life.

POTC Fans: Say, 'When I'm old enough, I'm gonna try it!'

Normal People: Say, 'Get out my way, jerk!'

POTC Fans: 'Get out of my way you cock headed deck ape!'

Normal People: Dress up as zombies and TV show characters for Halloween at the last minute.

POTC Fans: Dress up as POTC characters with clothing made\bought months before Halloween.

Normal People: Can't remember hardly nothing from the movies.

POTC Fans: Can recite all the movies word for word and remember everything that happens. Including the deleted scenes.

Normal People: Have a professional fencing teacher, teach them about fencing.

POTC Fans: Have Jack or Will to teach them how to use a sword.

Normal People: Punch the person they're fighting in the face.

POTC Fans: Pull out their pistols and shoot the guy in the face then they laugh evilly. 'HAHAHAHAHAHA!'

* * *

A\N: **Thanks for reading! Review and let me know if you want more. Bye!**

**Hugs,**

**Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal People: No matter how old they are, play regular games like Hide And Seek. (unless they're a really mature person)

POTC Fans: No matter how old they are, they play Pirates, complete with a stick as their sword.

Normal People: Don't care if their friends watch POTC with them.

POTC Fans: Force their best friends to watch POTC with them, and if they don't like the movies, they tie them down and hold their head. And say, 'WATCH'

Normal People: Go to a judge at a regular court house.

POTC Fans: Go to King Elizabeth Swann\Turner and have her fix their problems.

Normal People: Go to a Haunted House.

POTC Fans: Go to the Flying Dutchman.

Normal People: Sweep their kitchens.

POTC Fans: Swab the poop deck.

Normal People: If they met the Kraken, they would scream and run around.

POTC Fans: Would pull out their swords and say, 'Hello Beastie'

Normal People: Don't have a jar of dirt, and don't want one.

POTC Fans: Own a jar of dirt and walk around yelling, 'I'VE GOTTA JAR OF DIRT AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT!'

Normal People: Have a dog, a cat, or a goldfish for a pet.

POTC Fans: Have the Kraken as a pet.

Normal People: When its raining, pull out an umbrella.

POTC Fans: Know Calypso is sending her fury down upon them and accept it.

Normal People: See a human heart and say, 'Ewww!'

POTC Fans: Know its Davy Jone's and say, 'He who stabs the heart, his must take its place.'

Normal People: When their boyfriend\girlfriend leaves for a while, cry and say goodbye.

POTC Fans: When their boyfriend\girlfriend leaves for a while, say 'Keep a weather eye on the horizon.'

Normal People: Don't own even one of the POTC movies.

POTC Fans: Own ALL of them and never let anybody but themselves use them.

Normal People: Wear regular clothes in public and at home.

POTC Fans: Wear pirate clothing and a sword everyday in public and at home.

Normal People: Freak out when some people say, "Stay calm we are taking over the ship!"

POTC Fans: Pull out their swords, join them, and say "Aye! Avast!"

Normal People: Go to a bar.

POTC Fans: Go to Tortuga.

Normal People: Want to stay home and play video games.

POTC Fans: Desperately want to become a pirate and sail the seas.

Normal People: Sing music from now- a- days.

POTC Fans: Sing, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!" and "I'VE GOTTA JAR OF DIRT!" Really loudly.

Normal People: Say, this 'story' sucks.

POTC Fans: Say, "I CAN RELATE TO ALL OF THEM!"

* * *

**Thank you to all who 'ave read this! :D If you want me to do this for another move or something let me know, or if you want more! (Don't forget, the REVIEW BOX, is just below this.. REVIEW! XD)  
**

**Love,**

**Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of your encouraging reviews! They make me so happy and give me the strength to continue. I have had a bad cold for the last several days so I've been kinda tired. But here is another VS chapter for you all.**

Normal People: Go to a regular bar.

POTC Fans: Go to the Faithful Bride.

Normal People: Are normal.

POTC Fans: Swear they are crazy.

Normal People: Know nothing about POTC.

POTC Fans: Know everything about everything there is to know about POTC.

Normal People: Wear fancy hats and fancy clothing.

POTC Fans: Wear a weathered tricorned hat and pirate garb.

Normal People: Happily go swimming in a lake.

POTC Fans: Scramble away and whisper, "Mermaids..."

Normal People: Drink milk.

POTC Fans: Drink rum or ale.

Normal People: Say they have feelings for someone.

POTC Fans: Have stirrings.

Normal People: When its snowing say, "Snow!"

POTC Fans: Say, "Nobody said it would be cold!" And shake.

Normal People: When the Kraken is attacking say, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

POTC Fans: Say, "I've doomed us all."

Normal People: Say, "What's the Black Spot?"

POTC Fans: Say, "The Black Spot!" And then brush off their coat then turn around once and spit on the ground.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but if you want more, I'll make more! You have to give me ideas though!  
**


End file.
